Episode 5
Episode 5: The Vanguard! Three Vs Many! Previous > Episode 4: Training in Action! Alicia's Tale! Next > Episode 6: Gero! General of the Front! Chapters: 9,10,11 Summary It's a school day and Kite and Ken are both listening to the teachers lecture, the bell rings and signals the end of the last period, the two head to the forest where there spaceships lie. There they find a worried Alicia, she informs the two that her ship has detected a spaceship heading to earth, she then goes on to say that it's most likely not the main fleet but the vanguard, a group sent ahead to do as much damage as possible or if at all possible defeat them. Alicia explains there plan of action, she goes on to say that they are going to go to a place where no humans are, so there are no unneeded casualties. She goes on to explain that the vanguard can detect renite, which is not native to earth and such is how they will find them, to make sure they come to the battlefield they are going to take all their renite supply and bring it with them to the battlefield. After a speech run off to find an empty field, running faster than the average man or women with the help of Reni. Meanwhile up above in space, a spaceship sits idle by, a man inside shouts, "The renite is moving, sir!!" A man sat in a large chair in the middle of the control room of the ship, the darkness hid his appearance,only but his crooked smile could be seen as he said, "looks like their leading us somewhere so we don't injure the people on this planet, fine, it doesn't matter, wait until they stop and head down, this looks like it's going to be fun!... " Kite, Ken and Alicia escape the forest and continue onwards until they reached a place Alicia deemed right for the fight. Now all they had to do was wait, and it wasn't long before they appeared landing softly in the grassy field. An army marched out of the large spaceship, in the front was an army of Reni Beasts and in the back in lesser numbers were normal people, around 30 in total. They split into a path for a man, he soon introduces himself as General of the Front, Gero. Gero ordered his men to attack and so they charged, Alicia gave a few words of encouragement before shooting off and beating up some Reni Beasts, Ken charged second and finally Kite joined last. 5 Reni Beasts fall and Alicia is gunning for Gero. The battle rages on as Kite struggled but was keeping up with Ken who together had taken out 10 men by himself, meanwhile Alicia continued her charge towards the general of the front, Gero. Finally Alicia escapes the onslaught and is face to face with Gero when a Reni Beast goes to attack her, however Gero orders it not to, claiming that he'll deal with her himself...